AntiChrist Superstar
A lot of people miss the old days of MTV when it played music videos and shows featuring music most of the time. I was a video supervisor who reviewed music videos with some of the interns. The job was cool because I got to see all new videos before they came out. However, sometimes I regret ever having the job. One video has had me scarred for life. In 1996 Marilyn Manson has just released his album "Antichrist Superstar". This was the album that made Manson one of the most infamous people in the music industry. The title track for the album had a single for radio stations. There were only 70 copies ever printed and the single did not look very pretty. It just had "Antichrist Superstar" on a strip of tape or paper. Like most singles a music video was to be released for "Antichrist Superstar". Well the video was leaked on YouTube in 2010 and Manson later put it on his website. However I know for a fact that it is a cut version. The video I received was much more disturbing. In 1996 Nothing Records sent us a VHS tape with a white sticker with "Antichrist Superstar" written in black Sharpie. I thought this was very shady. I stuck the tape in the VCR player. The title card was black screen with "Antichrist Superstar" in white. I thought that it was weird at first that they replaced the "U" with a "V" but the album cover had the same kind of style. So I don't think it was that out of place. The video starts out like the cut version. The video quality looked very mediocre. Not something most people would send a major channel like MTV. This almost immediately made me want to stop watching and send the tape back telling them that we couldn't accept the video. However in 1996 most people would eat up anything Marilyn made. I continued watching. Early into the video I saw footage from the Holocaust. In the cut version it loops a clip of Nazis marching. The uncut footage showed Jews being gassed and being worked to death. More footage showed Jews being burned alive in an oven and others being shot to death. One of the interns left the room. He was Jewish and this was too emotional for him. He was running out in tears. The other interns and I continued watching. It was continuing like the cut version, until Manson was singing the verse "Time has come, it is quite clear. Our Antichrist is almost here." During this part Manson was on his podium ripping up the bible and burning the remains. One very religious intern left during this part, telling us that Manson and his fans are going to hell. During the part where the cut version shows burning foliage it showed people. These people were on fire, burning to death. Their skin was melting, falling on the grass. It was shown that their muscles were cooked. It was brownish-pink color. One of the interns vomited. Most of interns left except for one intern who thought it were cool. I stayed because it was my job. I felt obligated to finish. The video ended with Manson in a chair. Just staring at the viewer. I called Nothing Records to ask them what the hell they sent us. They said that they would send a representative of the company to talk to us. Manson showed up at our offices. He asked us how did we like the video. I said it was disgusting and we will not show it. Manson asked about making a cut version. I was so traumatized by the original cut that I wouldn't even think about the cut version. He later sent us the cut version that most of you will see. To this day I still have nightmares about the Jewish people being burned and those people melting. I will never forget the original cut. Category:Music Category:Videos Category:Nazi